Of Ravens and Snow
by Ravens in the Snow
Summary: They were destined to die. Found, alone, in the middle of Leaf-bare. But the lived, taken in by one of the seven Clans and trained as warriors. But as they grow the two brothers begin to see visions of blood and misery, and they know these are just glimpses of what is to come. When the moon shines dark and war unfolds, two brothers are all that stand in the way.
1. Chapter 1 : Beneath the Cold Stars

****Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfic on this site ( about time to ) so this will be fun to see how this turns out. ^_^****

****Now, I don't have this whole series outlined yet, but I'm nearly done with the outline for this story and I have the ideas and everything for the rest, so we will hopefully be keeping a steady pace with this one and get it completed as quickly as possible. =D****

****Okay, so updates every Saturday will be the plan I think I will start with.****

****So, without delaying this any further, I present to you : Of Ravens and Snow : Chapter 1.****

****Disclaimer : I do not own Warriors.****

****Warnings : Nope****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 :<strong>

**Beneath the Cold Stars**

"_Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?"_

_- Garth Nix, "Sabriel"_

* * *

><p>It was cold. So cold. Both literally and metaphorically. The wind that bit and scratched and tore at her soft fur sent chills down her spine and through muscle and bone.<p>

Ears pinned against her head as she lowered it to plow through the roaring winds. She could not remember what it felt like to have paws for they had long ago grown cold and numb. She also forgot what it was like to have a while heart, her's having been smashed to pieces moons before.

But the pain of the cold and of the broken heart were far from her mind as she waded through belly-deep snow. The thing on her mind were the two beings that swung slowly in her jaws. They were small, so small. The mother wondered briefly how they had survived while their brother had been stillborn and their sister died moments after birth. Perhaps it was because they were the last two born of a litter that would have been four.

She had felt a connection between the two brothers that she had never felt before. Even though she had seen the birth of countless kits as it had been only one part of her duty as a medicine cat. A pang in her already broken heart forced her to close grief heavy eyes.

Yes, a one point she _had _been a medicine cat, but now those days were over ever since the destruction of her clan.

Of course it had only been a matter of time before that would happen.

Ever since losing the last heir to the throne and with Winterstar ripping apart their clan and their territory in his quest for conquest the clan had slowly died off until only two were left : the warrior Whitecrow and herself.

It was a cruel twist of fate that she had been stuck with Whitecrow - a kithood sweetheart who she had left behind when she had strayed from the warrior life for that of a medicine cat and who she had never lost her love for. It was only moons later they learned she was to have his kits and just a few weeks after that, that Whitecrow himself had been slain by a half-starved fox. She had gotten away, clumsy as she was with kits due in a moon.

What she didn't expect was them to be born a half-moon premature in the middle of the harsh Leaf-bare moons that lasted for six moons here in the Clans' territories. When the first had been born - still and dead - she knew all hope was lost for her kits. She had a right to, in a sense, for she had seen even the strongest kits fall at Leaf-bares wrath. When her second kit had been born some hope kindled in her chest as she watched him breath.

She tried, StarClan knows she tried to save him, but moments later he too succumbed to the freezing bite of that Leaf-bare night. She was in tears by the time her last two were born.

The first a silver tabby, so much like herself, and the last a small gray kit with a dash of black between his closed eyes and slivers of snow-white on his front paws, and all she could think was that they too were to die.

She licked them to stimulate warmth in the already shivering, tiny bodies. To her utter shock it had worked, they began to search for milk within moments. She was determined then on to save these kits no matter what.

Even if it meant giving them up to the Clans in hope of a better life for them.

That, of course, had been a last effort plan...

That plan was bring put into action today, as the pale, weak sun slowly sank towards the ground on this windy, cloudy dusk.

She hated herself for being weak, unable to care for her own kits while she had brought cats back from near death in the past. But, though she may hate herself for such weakness she wasn't stubborn to the point of arrogance. She knew her kits were better off in a clan.

What she didn't know was that she had long ago crossed the borders of IceClan.

* * *

><p>The darkness was unnerving to her.<p>

Darkness was approaching with only a few faint rays of light showing the way along the already bleak path. She followed it none the less, desperate at this point to get her kits to safety and perhaps warmth.

She knew exactly where she was going.

It was towards the territory of IceClan, an old ally to her late clan who had welcomed them constantly with friendly warmth. She doubted they would recognize her, considering it had been eight years since the demise of her clan. But she could convince them. Surely some of the older cats would know her.

That's when she felt a small shiver run through her tiny kit and without a thought she turned from her North-eastern path and quickly found and old Oak, partially covered by bushes just a few yards from her one-minded trail. She thanked StarClan for her easy find and quickly dug at the snow around the roots of the old tree. Before long a shallow hollow was made and she quickly slid into it, gently placing her kits at her belly and wrapping her tail around them. Already the wind had died to a loud but distant groaning and only the softest of breezes ruffled her long, feathery fur.

She paused for a moment, listening with alert ears, before turning her green gaze downward. Her two small kits were curled up where her shoulder connected with her body. She stared at them, the tiniest of smiles crossing her features as she took them in.

The first born brother - the silver tabby - already had the thick fur of his father and strong build that had been that of his sire's. Indeed this kit was his father's kit. The youngest brother, though, was truly her kit. His gray fur, thought thick as well, was slightly more soft than his brother's while his delicate paws and narrow frame belonged to her.

She leaned down and gently licked each in turn, noting with worry their small shivers and weak mews. She turned once more to her surroundings and looked out into the blowing wind and snow, which had started falling hours ago.

She desperately wanted to continue on. If the snow got to high the clan would not patrol or hunt, instead turning to their reserves for what food they would need. But, she also wanted her kits to have a moment to compose themselves. She looked back to her kits and noticed how they paddled at her belly, searching for the life-giving milk that was not there. She nearly bit herself, in all her worry for her kits she had forgotten that she too needed food to sustain both her health and the milk for her kits.

Then again, nothing lived at such a time as Leaf-bare.

She lay there for a moment, conflicted on what to do. She had almost no more sunlight left, but enough to quickly hunt if she wished to. She sat there. Torn with either leaving her kits to hunt, or to lay low for the night and hope they survived.

Her eyes hardened.

Hope.

She was done having hope. If you wanted something to go your way, you better make it so, not hope it so. Mind made up she gave each of them a loving lick, "I shall return, my dears. Hold strong for me." the mother slipped from the hole and the cover of forage and raced out into the night.

* * *

><p>The paws steps were fading. Fast, thanks to this unexpected snow storm.<p>

They had come from the West and were now heading straight for their camp, having long ago passed the border. The lone cat gazed at it with little interest in his amber eyes. But interest none the less.

And intruder was an intruder after all.

The cat's shoulders flexed stiff, tight muscles. The Leaf-bare days and nights were growing colder and colder. This was perhaps the last patrol IceClan would have for many days if the snow storm kept up at this pace. A clump of snow from a snow-laden branch dropped onto the tom's mud-brown shoulder. The tom gave and irritated shake, long tail slicking with annoyance, and the snow fell to the ground. He turned towards the North-east. Where the tracks were headed. He kept his gaze focused even when he felt a presence a little ways behind him.

Silently he followed the North-eastern direction of the trail.

The presence behind him faded a little.

The mud-brown tom picked up a quick trot, his long tail dragging in the snow behind him, occasionally flicking upward to detach a clump of snow. It surprised him how far the unknown cat had gotten into their territory.

Whoever they were was nearly on top of their camp.

The cat's steps stopped suddenly when the tracks abruptly turned. He twisted his head to silently follow them.

Why would the unknown cat suddenly turn off course? From what he had seen they had been bent on getting to the camp.

Curious now he followed the trail and soon came upon a clump of bushes and a grand old tree that the mud-brown cat recognized as the climbing tree apprentices used to train in. He blinked slowly, the memories swarming him like tiny schools of fish.

Then the mew caught his attention.

He tore his gaze away from the memory the tree held and pricked his ears up, straining to listen above the howling wind.

There! It was faint but there.

Tense shoulders stiffened further. Those were the mews of kits! The cat they must have been following must be a mother.

He crouched low and slow, ever so slowly, inched forward. He did not want to startle the mother, knowing well that she wouldn't be happy to him.

The tom didn't even notice the same set of paw steps that seemingly left the undergrowth and went back the way they had come.

He peered through the undergrowth and stopped short.

Where was the mother?

He moved forward, quicker this time. He was met with an odd sight. Two kits, silver tabby and gray, lay curled into one another as thought trying to share what little warmth they had. The cat gazed around. He quickly turned and left. He scanned the snowy grounds, eyes wide as he searched,

"Elkpath!" he called. He perked his ears and when his half-brother didn't make an appearance he grew annoyed,

"Elkpath! Get over here now!" he snapped to the air.

Shortly after a figure appeared. It was the cat who's presence had been behind the brown tom. The cat tilted his head, his brown tabby pelt was damp from falling snow. The newcomer's eyes gazed at the tom. Amber eyes gazing into amber eyes. That was were the appearances stopped.

The brown tabby was thick in build with a stout body. His older half-brother, the mud-brown tom, on the other hand was long and slender, more snake than cat it seemed. His tail alone was nearly half his size. The mud-brown tom glared at his younger half-brother,

"You won't believe what I found, come." he said. He turned and disappeared to where the kits lay curled. Elkpath followed silently. The mud-brown tom - who went by the name Snaketail - gazed at Elkpath as he made his appearance. The brown tabby's ears perked up in surprise as he took in the kits, watching them shiver. Oblivious to the possible danger the could be in.

It was a moment before Elkpath spoke, "Do these kits belong to our mysterious intruder, you think?" he asked thoughtfully.

Snaketail nodded, "I do not see why they wouldn't be. The question is, where is their mother?" he asked quietly, leaning forward to sniff the head of the silver tom, who weakly raised hie head before letting it fall back on top of his brother's back.

Elkpath looked around them in the small area where the wind did not quite reach them. __Whoever they are, the found a good spot.__He thought.

That's when he saw the trail.

The paw steps were more pronounced due to the fact the howling wind and torrential snow storm didn't quite reach the small grove. Without a word to his half-brother Elkpath quickly followed the trail.

When he emerged the wind lunged at him and clawed at his ears and long pelt. He saw that the trail was back tracking, going back the way it had come, and that it was nearly gone due to the persistent snow that continued to fall.

He stood a moment longer before returning to the kits and Snaketail,

"I believe she has left." he meowed thoughtfully.

Snaketail looked up sharply, amber eyes hard with an unknown emotion, but one that Elkpath knew well the origin of.

"Left?" was all Snaketail said, in a hushed voice.

Elkpath nodded, gazing at the kits once more, they had started shivering all the more since his quick disappearance. Snaketail's eyes narrowed as he, too, turned back to the kits,

"Why? She was working towards the camp. Why stop?" he asked in a hard voice that matched his eyes.

Elkpath took a deep, patient breath, knowing his half-brother's anger could easily boil over despite his usual calm, "Perhaps she knew she could not make it, let alone her kits. You know it's been done before. Or, perhaps, she knew her kits wouldn't make it and abandoned them to die." he reasoned, his eyes cloudy with thoughtfulness.

Snaketail's eyes suddenly grew sad and his long tail flicked unhappily, "No mother is that selfish." he muttered under his breath, hoping Elkpath wouldn't her him, that the snow storm covered up the words that meant more to this cat than any knew.

Not surprisingly, Elkpath heard him, "Look at them, brother. They look to be premature. How they have lived this far I do not know." he urged, trying to get his brother to see the logic, however sad it may be.

It had the complete opposite of what he wanted.

Snaketail's eyes grew determined and his tail flicked twice - a habit he had picked up when he was angered or determined. He turned amber eyes on amber eyes, "Perhaps it is a sign? From StarClan themselves? If they have made it this far and have not yet died." he argued.

Elkpath's ears flattened in slight annoyance, "Or luck." he snapped. But his elder half-brother paid no attention to him, quickly bending down and picking up one of the kits. The gray one. He gently placed it between his fore paws and turned to Elkpath, "Odd how you wanted so hard to save your kits and help the other queens with theirs, but no you will just leave these two mother-less ones to die." it was not a question, it was a full blown challenging statement.

Elkpath took a step back as though Snaketail had struck him. Her face flashed before his eyes, a gorgeous silver-and-brown she-cat with such warmth in her green eyes it pushed the Leaf-bare chill away. Then she was gone and he was left facing his stubborn half-brother and two near-dead kits.

He stood frozen for a moment, gazing at the two kits.

_Would one of them be silver-and-brown like her? Perhaps tabby like him? _He felt the tears comes but refused to let them fall. Not here. Not now. But Snaketail's words had sunk in : when _had _he turned away form a kit in need? Didn't the Warrior Code demand they help any kit in need? What _would _she think of him? Nothing good, he knew that.

He took a step forward, then another and reached into the hollow, gently grasping the scruff of the shivering silver tabby, and he suddenly realized he had, perhaps, saved a life.

Or prolonged an inevitable death.

He shook the thought away and turned to Snaketail, who was once more carrying the gray kit in his jaws. He sent a glare his way, "Who will take them?" he asked around a mouthful of fur. Snaketail's eyes glowed, "I believe Tallflame would be more than grateful to take them in. She has but one kit left alive. She will not mind another two." his eyes grew dull as he thought of the young she-cat, "Perhaps they can help her heart mend." he added ass an after thought.

_Or she will reject because the pain is still there. _But, Elkpath did not speak these words aloud.

As the two turned to leave the forage a sound reached their sensitive ears. A sound that belonged not to the snow storm.

It was a wrenching sound, a tearing sound. Then a massive grown seemed to split the air and there was a moment of silence before there was a massive thud that rivaled thunder and a great shaking of the ground that rivaled an earthquake.

The two kits let out startled mews, not understanding the unknown that seemed ready to reach them and tear them away from the warmth that now carried them.

There was a moment of silence before Snaketail pushed past Elkpath, "We must hurry. The first tree has fallen, the snow storm will not be letting up soon and we _need _to get back to camp." Snaketail called back, disappearing into the night with Elkpath right behind them.

The two raced across the snow as best they could, their paws powered by the fact that they _could not _be stuck in this weather for not only would the kits surely die, but they as well.

After what seemed like forever they came upon a bundle of mossy rocks that stood as the entrance to their camp. Without hesitation they leaped through it. Just as the second tree fell under the weight of the snow.

* * *

><p>The two stood, panting, in the shelter of the mossy tunnel.<p>

The kits shivered with both fear and cold now and Snaketail quickly led the way, Elkpath at his shoulder.

Soon they emerged into an open clearing surrounded by high walls of stone about ten of Snaketail's tail lengths high, that flanked the camp while towards the back, where the land sloped gently up, was a wall of bramble and thorn. Along the walls were the dens for the clan. To their left was another jumble of rocks, the Leader's den and where he spoke to his clan. Next to that was the Medicine Cat's den, a much smaller mound of rocks that opened in a rather roomy den. The Medicine Cat's den was next to the nursery, an aged thorn bush that had withstood countless Leaf-bares. To their right was the Warriors' den, a mix of a bramble bush and a fallen tree. Beside that was the Elders' den, a Juniper bush that was the main source for the Clan's Juniper Berries.

The snow was not as deep as it was out in the territory, but it was still knee-deep none the less. As the two emerged two figures barred their way, curious but not threatening.

Who would come out in weather like this and attack IceClan?

The figures belonged to the two guards, both younger than the two half-brothers, but still experienced warriors. Once was a cream tomcat while the other was a broad-shouldered black tom. The cream tom blinked at them,

"You've returned! And not alone, I see!" he meowed in greeting, backing off to allow the two cats entrance to the camp. Elkpath said nothing but Snaketail turned to the cream tom, "is Tallflame still away, Palethorn?" he asked quietly. The cream tom perked his ears, "She has been restless, though you know the cause. I would not be surprised if she was." he meowed.

That was all the two needed and they quickly made their way over to the thorn bush and one by one made their way in.

The warmth of the nursery always surprised Elkpath as they entered. It was as if Leaf-bare was non-existent here. Three queens lay curled up. Two of them were fast asleep, their own kits curled into the warmth of their bellies. Elkpath noticed a small, pale brown she-kit gazing at him with curious green eyes,

"Go back to sleep, Sagekit." he whispered softly. Making sure the she-kit was asleep he followed Snaketail to the far back, where a lithe black-and-brown she-cat lay curled around one small tom.

At first Elkpath thought her asleep but then sharp green eyes gazed blankly at him. The she-cat slowly raised her head. Elkpath had to hold back a sigh.

One as young as Tallflame should not have to look of an elder.

He stood before her, gently placing the kit between his forepaws, watching as Tallflame's eyes followed the small kit, her ears perking in interest. She turned her gaze upward, "What do you wish to say to me, Elkpath?" she asked in a cool voice that feigned innocence.

Elkpath opened his jaws but Snaketail, who had placed the gray kit between his fore paws, beat him to it, "We wish to ask you to care for these kits. They are young, perhaps only days old. Certainly less than a week and possibly only hours old. I know you have lost your last two kits due to Greencough as well as your mate and only young Sunkit has survived, and the choice is yours entirely if you wish to care for them as you own or refuse them." he explained quietly, as not to wake the others.

Tallflame's eyes had scanned both the small toms, who still shook but not as bad, before turning to Snaketail with a cross flick of her ear, "You ask a foolish question, Snaketail. My heart still hurts for Fogkit and Bramblekit and now you present me with the choice of accepting or refusing these two. As if I can merely replace the ones I lost for these ones." she meowed with a sharp note to her voice.

Snaketail looked away, "A foolish question yes. But, the only one I have for you." he turned back to her, his eyes blank but with just the slightest shadow of begging in them.

There was a tense, harsh silence before Tallflame sighed and looked at the kits, "I would be a cruel cat to just let these kits die without a fight. They are premature, as I am sure you know, by at least a half-moon, if you remember how small that EmberClan she-cat's kits were from some years ago. Besides, I have more than enough milk to feed them. I will take them." she said with finality.

Elkpath couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his lips as Tallflame reached forward and gently placed the kits next to her own. He stared at them for a moment, watching as they suckled.

Suddenly a thought came over his mind and he turned to Snaketail, "What if Graystar does not accept them into the clan?" he whispered urgently. Snaketail's eyes narrowed with thought but a strong voice made them turn to the young she-cat who had taken in the kits destined to die,

"Then he will have to face me." she said these words with her eyes glued to her three kits.

Elkpath and Snaketail looked at each other with amused expressions.

That was good enough for them.

Elkpath turned away from the group and made his way outside. Snaketail glanced once more at the she-cat, "Thank you, Tallflame. Good night." he mewed, before turning and following Elkpath.

The wind howled and the snow fell hard and fast to the point of whiteout, and the cold bit deep and hard across the seven territories. All heard it and curled tighter in their nests to defend against the cold.

All but one.

The only cat who didn't take noticed was the queen within IceClan, who watched her firstborn and two adopted kits sleep.

Feeling, for the first time, a piece of her broken heart fix.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review, a favorite or a follow. Whatever makes you happy =D**

**- - Raven**


	2. Chapter 2 : The World Around Them

**Saturday is here! Which not only means the Weekend, but it also means an UPDATE! Yes! Even though I am far from happy with this Chapter, ugh -_-**

**Okay, I just wanted to say THANK YOU GUYS for your favorites and follows and reviews, they made my day, each one of them. =D**

**Now, halfway through editing this monster I realized that I forgot to explain a little tweak that I changed from the Warrior Universe : heirs.**

**So, instead of deputies the world in which this story takes place have heirs and the oldest one gets to lead the Clan. The usual, of course and they will be referred to as Princes and Princesses. But you may be wondering what happens if a Clan doesn't have heirs... well... there are these cats who are called Gladiators... but we'll get to them later. ^_^**

**So, the majority of the next few chapters will set up the world for you guys. So, even I'll admit, it'll be a bit boring. Boring and confusing. But, each chapter will have it's important things that concern the story. Like this chapter here, it's very important you don't miss the end... or... any of it. But that's besides the point. And all that confusing stuff will be sorted out eventually.**

**OH! And, one more thing. The chapters from now on will switch POV's between the two brothers. Chapter 2, here, will start with Silverpaw's POV. I'll put the POV between the Disclaimer and the Warnings.**

**So, without making this chapter a whole AN, I present to you : Of Ravens and Snow : Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Warriors**

**POV**** : ****Silverkit/paw**

**Warnings : None whatsoever  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 :<strong>

**The World Around Them**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Moons later...<strong>

"Graystar is certainly taking his time." Silverkit meowed as he trotted around Tallflame with the impatience of youth. Tallflame rolled her eyes at her son, watching him from where she lazily lay near the mouth of the nursery, enjoying the warmth that the young New-leaf sun offered.

Just a moon ago the Great Thaw had happened and now only small mounds of snow and countless puddles adorned the IceClan camp and she had somehow found one of the dryer spots among the puddles.

In front of the pacing kit and watchful mother sat another small figure. His gray fur had lost most of its kit fluff but was still much softer than his brother's. Tallflame watched the kit for a moment before looking once more at Silverkit, "Have some patience like your brother, Silverkit. Look how calm Darkkit is, you would do well to learn from him." she mewed.

Silverkit paused before his mother, silver paws dusty from his constant pacing, watching his brother with keen eyes before turning back to Tallflame, "I _do_ have patience! Just not as much as Darkkit." he defended himself indignantly. Tallflame chuckled at that, "Yes, you do indeed. My mistake, my dear." she meowed through her chuckle.

Silverkit glared up at his mother, though on his small, kit face he seemed unable to hurt a mouse, "Besides, Sunpaw got to become an apprentice before us and we're _siblings_!" he snapped yellow eyes narrowing.

Tallflame's chuckles stopped and she gazed seriously at her kit, "You know well why that is, Silverkit. You and Darkkit were very sick kits when you were young. You almost didn't make. Be happy you are receiving your apprentice name at all!" she said sternly.

Silverkit gazed down at the ground, if there was one thing that was intimidating it was his mother when she was angry or stern, "Yes, Tallflame. But, I _am_ happy! That is why I am wearing thin of patience." he replied lightly. Tallflame shook her head before turning her gaze to the camp. All around them cats were beginning to gather. She saw Moonshadow – Graystar's third born kit and first daughter – talking with a group of warriors about something amusing judging by the smiles and occasional laughter that erupted from the group, her pale gray fur shining bright in the warm sunlight and her green eyes glowing with wisdom that should not have belonged to one so young in age.

A hunting patrol was coming back as well, walking single file through the entrance of the camp their jaws filled with prey. She smiled when a small pale ginger and white tabby appeared. In his white jaws was a dead squirrel that he promptly placed on the fresh-kill pile before bounding over to her, green eyes alight with pride, "Mother! Did you see the squirrel I caught?" he exclaimed skidding to a halt in front of his siblings and mother.

Tallflame let out a purr, "It was a beautiful catch I am sure! Mudsplash has taught you well." she meowed with a smile, pride beaming off her black-and-brown pelt.

Sunpaw seemed to soak in his mother's praise with a straighter posture in his sit before turning his attention to his once more pacing brother, "Graystar taking his time, Silverkit?" he asked. Silverkit let out a growl that could almost be considered tormented, "Yes! I don't remember him waiting this long to name you, Newtpaw, Lakepaw and Sagepaw apprentices!" he huffed as he once more sat down.

Sunpaw chuckled before turning to his youngest brother, "He was waiting for us I assume. What of you, Darkkit? As impatient as our brother?" he asked with a tilt of his ginger-and-white head.

Darkkit made no reply. The small gray tom was perched at the edge of a still puddle, staring into its depths with his hauntingly pale yellow eyes. It was the sort of look that one got when deep in thought and deep with curiosity.

There was a moment of silence before Tallflame called, "Darkkit, your brother has asked you a question." she meowed sharply.

Darkkit suddenly blinked and he turned his head slowly to face his family, "Oh, yes. My apologies, Sunpaw. What did you ask of me?" he asked with a distant tone in his already soft-as-feathers voice.

Sunpaw flicked his tail dismissively at his brother's apology, "I merely asked if you were this impatient as our brother here." he repeated smirking when he heard an, "I am _not_ impatient!" come from his silver tabby brother who flicked his ears crossly from behind his elder brother's back.

Darkkit sent him a small smile and Tallflame frowned slightly. Darkkit had always been quiet, reserved and so much older than he truly was. It worried her endlessly, but she could not afford to think like that, she should only be happy that all three had survived the Leaf-bare in good condition.

For once it seemed Darkkit was going to reply, opening dark jaws before a great voice roared across the clearing, "Let all those old enough to hunt join for a great ceremony!" Darkkit's head snapped away and up. Just as every cat's did.

There – atop the tumble of rocks that marked the Leader's den – stood an aged dark gray tom with his thick tail wrapped around battle-scarred paws, his muzzle white with age.

The warm New-leaf breeze toyed with the tom's ears and scarred long fur but he hardly seemed to care as he gazed down with wise, green eyes as his cats assembled around him.

Silverkit didn't wait a moment longer and took off full pelt towards the rocks. Darkkit right on his tail.

The two brothers raced across the clearing taking care to avoid the puddles that littered the usually dusty clearing – knowing Tallflame would have their pelt should they get dirty now.

They skidded to a halt six tail lengths from the base of the rock, trying desperately to control their pounding hearts and quick breaths.

As the clan gathered around they turned to each other, "Can you believe we are going to be apprentices, Darkkit?" Silverkit whispered, as if afraid that if he talked any louder that very ceremony might drift away. Darkkit shook his head, the smile growing bigger, "Who do you think you'll get as a mentor?" he asked gazing around at all the warriors.

Silverkit looked around as well. Searching among the many faces and pelt colors he suddenly realized that Graystar had a lot of warriors to choose from. All of them being more than capable of teaching Silverkit and his brother the ways of the clan.

Darkkit turned to him, "Actually, I don't even know, Silverkit. Anyone looks possible." he said, voicing his brother's same thoughts.

There was a presence to Silverkit's right, "Well I hope I _don't_ get Flowerpetal, that she cat has the patience of a flea when she trains and she's _way_ too strict." the voice meowed with a light tone.

Silverkit turned to see Thistlekit, the pale brown tabby tom was gazing at him with that mischievous glint in his amber eyes and a smile on his face.

Silverkit smiled warmly at his dear friend – who would be receiving his apprentice name as well – before narrowing his eyes, "I think a strict mentor is what you _need_, Thistlekit. You're lazy enough as it is." he joked. Thistlekit gazed at him with a mock-hurt expression, "My, ceremonies change more than names I see!" he exclaimed turning away with a huff, rolling his eyes playfully.

A soft snort announced the arrival of an identical she-kit who looked shockingly like her brother, right down the the shade of amber that were her eyes. Indeed they were inseparable until one of them spoke.

Darkkit flicked an ear in greeting, "What do you find funny, Amberkit?" he asked. Thistlekit's twin rolled her eyes as she sat down beside her brother, "The sight of my brother rolling his eyes, that's what. What have you done to patronize him now, Darkkit?" she asked with a tilted head.

Darkkit nodded to his brother, "Blame, Silverkit. I was a mere innocent bystander." he explained with a smirk. Amberkit's eyes glowed, "I would not put it past him." she muttered.

Thistlekit and Darkkit couldn't hold their laughter at Silverkit's indignant face, which he seemed to be wearing quite often today.

There was the smallest patter of paws and one more kit appeared. His calico pelt was ruffled and his one green, one blue eye was wide with fear, "StarClan, mother's going to kill me when she finds my pelt in this condition!" the tom explained, sitting down beside Darkkit with his tail flicking nervously behind him as he frantically tried to smooth his ruffled pelt.

The four kits smiled at him, "You look fine, Patchkit." Amberkit called from where she sat. Thistlekit let out a snort, "Except for that piece of fur on top of your head." he teased, only to receive a smack from his twin.

Patchkit merely smiled at the two before continuing his frantic grooming. Silverkit smirked at the kit. Patchkit was a small thing, his two ginger ears barely reaching his shoulders – while Thistlekit and Amberkit towered above him and Darkkit. He was the kit of the friends, always seeming to need protection from something or reassurance for another. It wasn't like he was defenseless – he could be quick with a comeback as sharp as a snake's tongue – he was just jumpy by nature and was much more confident around his friends and received praise well.

_Which is why I hope _you_ don't get Flowerpetal._ Silverkit thought as he watched the tom lick his white fore paw before seemingly happy with his pelt and turned his face upwards to where Graystar sat.

Silverkit turned his gaze around them. A half circle was wrapped around them from behind and they were all alone. To his left where the Princes and Princess.

He watched them for a moment. They sat to the furthest left of the gathering. There was young Lakepaw – the youngest Prince and the most recently born of Graystar and Forestbird. Beside, him with alert eyes, was Moonshadow – Graystar's sole daughter. Then there was the second eldest, beside Moonshadow was a brown-and-white tabby tom with warm, half-narrowed amber eyes as he enjoyed the warm New-leaf sun. That was Cliffsong – Graystar's second born kit and second son. Then there was the eldest of Graystar's kits and his heir. Frostshard. The tom's pelt was such a pale shade of silver it seemed white in the sunlight and glittered with hints of silver when the sun caught it just right. His green eyes were thoughtful as he watched the gathering with interest.

There was the soft rush of paws and he turned back to Graystar, who had bounded down from his perch atop the rocks.

The gray tom now stood before his cats. Well-muscled and lean he seemed to tower above all else. Beside him sat his mate, Forestbird, a ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with deep green eyes. The crowd fell silent and Graystar looked upon the kits soon to be apprentices,

"We have been blessed this New-leaf with the survival of nine kits. Four of which have already started their warrior training and five of which will being theirs today. Patchkit, step forth." he announced.

Patchkit's two-colored eyes blinked in shock but he quickly and gracefully leaped to his paws and trotted forwards before stopping before Graystar.

The gray tom looked at the small calico with a friendly smile, "Patchkit, you have reached six moons of age and are more than ready to be apprenticed. You will be known as Patchpaw until the day comes where you shall receive your warrior name." the tom took a moment of quiet thought before he smiled once more, "Dovesong, you have shown enough patience for the whole clan and prowess in battle that is unmatched. You shall train Patchpaw as his mentor until he has received his warrior name." he announced.

A lithe brown tabby padded forward, blue eyes bright with happiness as she approached Patchpaw. She stopped beside him ad the two briefly touched noses before they returned to the front of the crowd. Silverkit could honestly say he'd never seen Patchpaw look so happy. He turned back to Graystar as the tom eyed them,

"Darkkit, step forth." he called. Silverkit watched as his brother slowly rose and padded quietly forward to stand before Graystar. The leader looked over Darkkit for a moment and something flashed within those green eyes.

Something haunting and foreboding.

Silverkit furrowed his brow but as quickly as the look had come, it was gone. In fact it could have easily been his imagination. But some sense told him it wasn't.

He remained quiet, though, as Graystar spoke, "Darkkit, you have reached seven moons of age after much patience due to your early sickness. Now you are strong and are ready for your apprentice name. You will be known as Darkpaw until the day comes when you, too, will receive your warrior name." this time there was no hesitation as Graystar called Darkpaw's mentor forth, "Palethorn, you find potential in the smallest of things and know how to use your mind rather than just your strength. You shall mentor young Darkpaw until he becomes a warrior." the young cream tom stepped forth and touched noses with Darkpaw before joining Patchpaw and Dovesong in front of the crowd.

Silverkit shot his brother a smile before turning back to Graystar. Only to find those green eyes on him, "Silverkit, come here." Silverkit rose to his paws and walked forth.

As he came to a stop before Graystar he felt his heart being to beat fast. Who would his mentor be? Would he like them? Would _they_ like _him_? He just hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Graystar gazed down at him, thoughtful once more before speaking, "Silverkit, you have waited seven moons as well. Perhaps not as patiently as your brother" - that elicited chuckles from the crowd - "but you were patient none the less. Today you will be known as Silverpaw and will keep this name until you receive your warrior one." once more there was no hesitation and he continued, "Frostshard, you are young but wise, you know where there is strength and where there is room for improvement. You will train young Silverpaw until he receives his warrior name." there was a gasp from the crowd and Silverpaw felt his heart drop.

Of all the cats, of all the cats that Graystar could have chosen, he had chosen him! Not just any cat, but a Prince. And not just any Prince, but the _Crown__ Prince_ – the next in line to rule the clan.

He slowly turned to face the silver tom.

Cliffsong was speaking urgently and softly from where he lay beside his elder brother. Frostshard spoke but a few words before breaking off the conversation and padding over to Silverpaw.

Silverpaw's heart dropped even more. If he wasn't going to die in battle, he was going to die of sheer embarrassment if he failed in front of Frostshard. He had no experience with the tom but from what he had seen he was strict. All had heard the discipline the tom demanded, he took nothing from anyone and was quick to scold.

He waited with apprehension as the tom grew nearer and was surprised to see warmth in those green eyes and the smallest of smirks on his lips. He stopped before them and bent down to touch noses with Silverpaw.

His paws carried him as though they had their own mind and he soon found himself sitting beside Palethorn with Frostshard on his right. He blinked to clear the dizziness from his eyes and listened intently to the rest of the ceremony.

Graystar had turned to to the two twins and his eyes narrowed in confusion as he gazed at them. There was a moment of hesitation and a cat called from the back, "Come on, Graystar! The day won't stay young for long!" there was a chorus of laughter while the twins stayed silent. How they loved inflicting such confusion in their poor victims.

Graystar himself let out a chuckle before he lifted his head staring straight at the brother, "Thistlekit, come forward." he meowed loud and confident.

Thistlekit and Amberkit gave each other a look before the pale brown tom trotted forward. Graystar smirked at him, "Thistlekit, you have turned six moons old and will finally train as an apprentice. You will be Thistlepaw until the day comes for your warrior name." Thistlepaw's tail tip flicked with excitement while the rest of him remained quiet and patient. Graystar turned to the right of the crowd, "Windchaser, you caused many headaches for your mentor with your wily pranks and creative fighting and hunting techniques, which have served us all well when the need arose. You shall train Thistlepaw until he will gain his warrior name." he called.

A lithe ginger tabby padded forward with playful green eyes. He and Thistlepaw touched noses before settling down beside Frostshard and Silverpaw.

All eyes turned to Amberkit who sat just a little straighter. Graystar smiled at her, "Amberkit. Come here." the pale brown she-kit bounded forward and stopped before the IceClan leader.

Graystar sat for a moment, "Amberkit, you have turned the age of six moons and are ready for your apprentice name. From this moment on you will be Amberpaw until you receive your warrior name." he announced. He gave no indication as to who he would chose, "Lizardclaw, you are quick and strong and have much to give to an apprentice such as Amberpaw. That is why you shall become Amberpaw's mentor." a deep brown tom padded forward and touched noses with a bouncing Amberpaw before they joined the rest of the mentors and apprentices.

That's when the cheers erupted, "Patchpaw! Darkpaw! Silverpaw! Thistlepaw! Amberpaw!" the clan crowed to the white and blue sky.

A chill went down Silverpaw's back in happiness as he suddenly realized that they were _finally_ apprentices. He looked around and felt a smile grow across his face.

Now the waiting was over and the training had begun. He felt that these moons would fly by and before he knew it he would be a good warrior of IceClan.

* * *

><p>"Well, Your Majesty, what are we going to do with our eager apprentices?" those were Palethorn's first words as the gathering dispersed and left only the small group of mentors and apprentices.<p>

Frostshard sent the older cat a withering glance, "Well, _guard_, I believe we should start out easy. Perhaps we can bring them to The Two Hills." he suggested, teasing lightly with the tomcat who was but a year older then he.

Windchaser snickered and Dovesong rolled her eyes but could not prevent the smile that crossed her lips. Palethorn dipped his head mockingly before Frostshard and turned towards the entrance, "Let us be off then. We can give them a tour of the territory to the East of here along the way." he called back without looking over his shoulder.

As the ten cats made their way towards the rock entrance Silverpaw turned to Patchpaw, "What do you think we'll be learning about at the Two Hills?" he asked as they followed behind Lizardclaw.

Patchpaw was quiet for a moment, "I honestly don't know. But, do you remember Newtpaw and Lakepaw? They complained how boring the first day was for them. I hope it won't be the same with us." he whispered.

Silverpaw was silent.

With two, side-by-side, the cats quickly exited the camp and were soon leaping over puddles and avoiding brush, before following a well worn trail towards the East.

As they padded along Silverpaw looked about him, ears perked and eyes bright with alertness and excitement. This was the first time out of the camp for him and he just couldn't get over how much bigger the world was. How colorful and filled with sweet scents that urged him along.

He closed his eyes and let the soft breeze that squeezed through green leaves and thick branches wash over him. Ruffling his thick silver tabby fur. He instantly felt at home among the tall trees, with the soft rustle of leaves and the constant motion and sound of everything around him.

He smiled and didn't even notice the paw steps behind him,

"Beautiful, isn't?" Frostshard asked as he stopped beside Silverpaw where the apprentice had stopped.

Silverpaw blinked open his eyes and turned to Frostshard, "It is, indeed. But it's so much larger than I thought possible!" he whispered.

Frostshard chuckled, "That' every apprentices first thoughts when they leave camp for the first time. I was the same way." he meowed as the two padded after the others.

Silverpaw gazed up at Frostshard and found the Prince gazing around him, "Why are we going to The Two Hills?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Frostshard returned his green gaze upon Silverpaw's amber, "You will see when we get there. There something truly special about that place, it holds a special place in our history." he explained vaguely.

Silverpaw was content with that.

* * *

><p>It was a clearing.<p>

No, clearing was a bad word for it. It was a plain.

The trees seemed to stop growing and there was nothing but lush, green grass that greeted them with tiny waves in the breeze and two of the largest hills Silverpaw had ever seen.

The two hills – which is how the place had come to be known as The Two Hills – were completely different from one another. One was a tall, slightly steep hill that touched the sun and was covered in a dark green pelt of grass and crowned with heather bushes at the other beside it was not as gracious looking. It looked as if it had been skinned of grass and brush for only a rocky soil and some rather large rocks replaced what should have been fine grass.

In front of them, equal distance from the forest and the two hills, was a large pile of boulders like some giant had dropped a pile of them and they had landed in a pile on the ground.

Silverpaw was surprised to find nothing but a soft whine from the breeze to greet them. It was much more eerie without the soothing sounds of the forest.

He followed the warriors along with his fellow apprentices towards the rocks.

Windchaser gave a shout of joy and gave a mighty leap, clearing the ground by three tail lengths, and landing on one of the higher rocks. He continued to leap with agile, graceful bounds until he perched at the top of the rocks. Laying down with a content smile as the sun warmed his fur.

Lizardclaw, Dovesong, Palethorn and Frostshard quickly followed.

Not as fast or as daring as their fellow warrior but quickly just the same before they, too, perched on the higher rocks.

They gazed down at their apprentices with expectant gazes and Silverpaw blinked in confusion.

What were they waiting for?

He turned to Thistlepaw – who seemed just as confused. Suddenly, Patchpaw perked his ears up and without a word he padded up to the hill of rocks and leaped up onto on of the shorter ones.

All the cats watched as he scanned the rock faces before choosing another paw hold and heaving himself up.

Windchaser's eyes lit up, "It seems one has figured it out." he meowed to the others with a light tone.

Darkpaw was suddenly on Silverpaw's right, "They want us to climb." he said simply before jumping up onto the rock, following Patchpaw and Amberpaw who had started her own climb up the rocks.

Silverpaw didn't hesitate.

He trotted up to the rocks and gazed at them. He jumped up onto one of the lower ones. He was aware of Thistlepaw joining the climb to his left as he scanned the rocks for another easy bound or paw hold. He found a smooth, low rock to his right and leaped up. Easily making it up. Now he was stuck between two rather high rocks. But, he went with confidence towards the one on his left where there were chinks in the face. He quickly hoisted himself up and he gazed up, seeing the mentors and Amberpaw – who had passed Patchpaw – up at the top.

He was about half way there.

He choose a rock to his right and then another right before he came to another patch of tall rocks. He gazed at them then looked above them. He perked his ears when he noticed the one to his left was topped with a type of rock stairs. He Jumped atop the rock and quickly made his way to the waiting cats.

Patchpaw had finally joined them and Darkpaw approached just as Silverpaw did and soon after Thistlepaw joined them as well.

The mentors were nodding with approval.

Lizardclaw stepped forward, "Well done. Today we shall not be learning about fighting or hunting or patrolling. We will be explaining to you why The Two Hills play an important part in IceClan history as well as our history with our Eastern neighbors, EmberClan and StormClan." he mewed.

Silverpaw perked his ears in interest, not even caring to worry about the sting on his cut paws.

He laid down beside Amberpaw and his brother as Frostshard looked at Palethorn. The cream tom stared at the Prince for a moment before stepping forward,

"We are currently at the Eastern border of our land. This border is where IceClan territory meets EmberClan territory. While StormClan territory connects to EmberClan, further to the South. In the past when the First Ones came and the formation of the clans began EmberClan and IceClan were locked in a deadly duel for this land we stand upon now. Five generations of cats from both clans fought over this land during a time known as The War of Borders – when the seven clans were trying to place claim upon territory. This was a dark time for the clans as all of them fought and many lives were lost. EmberClan eventually defeated us in the final years of the war,"

"Well this did not start out as the greatest relationship for our clan over the years we would be good friends and allies to them. Our greatest moment as allies was just recently. Eight years ago there were not seven but ten clans : BladeClan, RainClan, AshClan to the South. StormClan, EmberClan and our clan, IceClan, to the North and East. Then ShatteredClan, MistClan, LeafClan and FireClan to the West. Six years ago ShatteredClan lay siege to the three clans that were their neighbors. At a time when ShatteredClan was the largest and strongest of the ten. It was a gruesome war and one by one MistClan, LeafClan and FireClan wilted and died under Winterstar's blood-lusted attacks,"

"With the three clans gone they turned their attention towards us, their next closest neighbors. At this time the war had been going for seven years and Winterstar was determined to be the only clan left. After three moons of fighting with us, EmberClan's former leader Gingerstar approached us with the proposal of being allies to defeat Winterstar. We agreed and soon lay war upon them,"

"It was gruesome fighting. All your mentors here have fought in this war and many that are with StarClan did as well. It was a hard blow for all of us. During the Siege of the Blood Thorns Gingerstar and her last heir fell to Winterstar's wrath. The now named Redstar quickly took her fallen leader's position and succeeded in driving Winterstar back. In the last battle known as the Battle of Three, EmberClan and IceClan cornered ShatteredClan and a great battle ensued,"

"It was gory. Graystar – who was the last kit born to the great leader Hazelstar and the last heir alive – was forced to take control when his father fell. Winterstar's own heirs fell along with his mate. It was then that Winterstar retreated and the clan's were at peace once more. Though not without cost. We lost three clans, LeafClan, FireClan and MistClan during Winterstar's conquest-"

Palethorn was cut off by Amberpaw, "Are we going to learn about those three clans? Are there _any_ survivors from those three clans?" she asked.

Palethorn looked lost for a moment and when he did get his bearings and opened his mouth to speak to Amberpaw a glare from Lizardclaw quieted him.

Instead he gave a small smile to Amberpaw,

"Sadly we will not learn about them. But I think we have had enough of a history lesson today. I believe we all deserve a rest after the long walk here. Back to camp and tomorrow we start hunting practice." he said as he gracefully leaped off the rocks, the others following in his wake.

But Silverpaw couldn't help but notice one thing as he followed the group off the rocks and into the forest towards the camp. Palethorn had never answered Amberpaw's second question.

So did that mean there_ were_ survivors from those three lost Clans?

Silverpaw was interested.

* * *

><p>The spirits were angry.<p>

Perhaps they had a right to be, but perhaps they were wrong to be.

Not that being angry would solve anything. Lightningstrike knew this, but it seemed her fellow StarClan cats did not.

The ginger tabby she-cat sat with her tail wrapped firmly around her paws, ears pinned to her head in annoyance. How long had they argued this same topic? Oh, too long to count was Lightningstrike's words.

A group of them – perhaps thirty of them – had been exhausting this matter since the two kits destined to die had lived.

"I thought we were going to get rid of them. Before the time came when they became apprentices!" a brown tabby called from the back.

This was met with outrage, "StarClan give wisdom to the clans but they do not control them!" one countered.

"If StarClan gives wisdom we should have told Graystar or Elkpath or Snaketail or even Tallflame to kill those kits off!" another snapped.

Lightningstrike had to sink her laws into the ground to prevent herself from inflicting pain on her fellow warriors. Besides, the last thing the seven clans needed was pointless death. Lightningstrike closed her eyes in grief. There had been too much of that in the past years.

She opened them again when the cats grew silent. Before her – blazing white – was an ancient spirit. Yet to fade from memory. His eyes blazed a sharp blue that held wisdom that living and dead envied,

"Perhaps we can speak of this like the reasonable creatures that we are." he spoke in a voice that did not belong to his aura. It was soft, warring with the intimidating body it belonged to.

The cats all fell quiet as the tom raked his gaze around, "What exactly are we arguing about?" he asked, even though he had been there the whole time.

Lightningstrike sighed, the tom was treating them all like apprentices.

But then again most of them were acting like apprentices.

It was a voice from a black and gray she-cat who spoke, "About the two kits. Silverpaw and Darkpaw." the tom – who went by the name Lightstar – blinked, "Those do not sound like kit names, Graycloud." he meowed. Graycloud looked away, "Because they received their apprentice names today, Lightstar. When they should not have." she replied bitterly.

Lightstar tilted his head, "So, now we deem who is worthy to receive their warrior names and who is not?" he meowed with anger in his voice.

This time a tabby spoke, "Have you forgotten what the arrival of these kits means, Lightstar?" he challenged.

Lightstar flicked his ear in mock innocence, "Could you refresh my memory, Swallowsong? I seem to have forgotten with my old age.", this caused a few chuckles but most remained impassive.

Swallowsong glared at the old spirit, "It arks the beginning of the end. Seven moons ago was the six year anniversary of the birth of four kits. Two died and two lived. The survivors were suppose to save the ten Clans that roamed the woods and moors from Winterstar's wrath. They were suppose to bring peace to the land by destroying Winterstar's conquest." the tabby explained.

Lightstar's eyes had grown sad and Lightningstrike felt her heart twist painfully at the words the tom aid and what memories they brought.

The tabby was not done, though, "And do you know what those two cats did, Lightstar? They turned their backs on the Clans. They watched from the safety of the outside world as their Clan fell and their sister Clans as well, and not once did they raise claw or fang or word against it. They watched the blood splash the ground and cheered as their Clanmates were slaughtered around them. They turned their backs on the prophecy that foretold their greatness. That foretold-"

"The coming of something more! It appears you have forgotten the, Swallowsong. They feared it, to an extent." the words were out before Lightningstrike could stop them.

She narrowed her eyes at the brown tabby, who's amber eyes bore into her green ones.

All eyes turned to her but she took no notice, eyes locked on the cat who had just spoken,

"You have forgotten most of the prophecy, it seems. Do you remember it? Or has your death erased more than your life?" she asked in an even tone.

Swallowsong flinched at the words and bowed his head,

"I have not forgotten, Lightningstrike." he raised his head to face her, "_Four born on coldest night. Four born to bring the light. Defeat King of Leaf-bare name. To destroy the cat's evil claim, that the Clans are better off as one. A Clan which will be born from blood._

_"On the Darkest Day and Night, fates unite under seven Clans' plight. To save the Clans from more than one. The Cold, The Torn and the Killing One."_

A chill went through the crowd at those words and Lightningstrike continued to glare at the tom, "Then why do you speak so cruelly?" she whispered.

Swallowsong narrowed his eyes,

"Because, Lightningstrike, the prophecy is ruined. The four born on coldest night? Two died before they opened their eyes. The survivors merely watched as the Clans suffered under Winterstar's claws. They did not save them during their plight. They watched as ShatteredClan killed three Clans, and even with seven remaining, as the prophecy foretold, they did not complete what they were destined to do. The only ones to stop them were EmberClan and IceClan's alliance." he growled.

Lightningstrike narrowed her eyes. _ That doesn't make sense._ she thought, _There is something missing_. _If we foretold that these kits were meant to die... perhaps we meant the ones who actually_ did_ die._ Her eyes narrowed even more in thought, but before she could continue to think on the subject Lightstar's voice echoed through the air,

"These two, the ones who abandoned their Clan. They still live, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe they do." a pale she-cat nodded.

Lightstar was quiet for a moment before he spoke once more,

"I do not see how the prophecy was ruined, Swallowsong. The Coldest Night happens each year. Eight kits were born at this time and four died and four lived..." the old spirit trailed off as everyone grew hushed and watched him. When he raked his gaze across those before him his eyes were bright and full of brief understanding,

"I believe Lightningstrike is right. This prophecy is more complicated then _we_ even know. Perhaps those two who abandoned their Clan were postponing something unavoidable. Perhaps the prophecy is just beginning."

The old cat's words were met with cries of outrage.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusing, I know. But, I hope, not <em>that<em> confusing. All will be explained in due time. =)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**

**And I'll say it again : Feel free to leave a Favorite, Follow or review at your heart's desire!**

**- - Raven**


End file.
